THE LONG, LIFE, ADVENTURE CLIFFORD AND SAGWA
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Clifford was depressed, Emily Elizabeth decided to take Clifford and his friend back to the city with Clifford old friend. Meanwhile, Sagwa got banished after poisoning the magistrate with the tea. Sagwa's parents are disappoint at her and decided to
1. Chapter 1-Clifford Depression

On Birdwell Island, Clifford was in his doghouse thinking about his old friend back in the city.

Clifford; [sigh] I sure miss them. Clifford was howling until Emily came out and said.

Emily; Clifford, what wrong?

Clifford; [whimpering]

Emily; hmm something is definitely wrong. I'm ganna go ask mom.

When Emily left T bone, Cleo and Mac arrive.

T bone; hey Clifford what up.

Clifford; oh nothing

Cleo; are you okay? you seem depressed.

Clifford; well I guess I can tell you. [sigh] remember when I came to Birdwell island.

T bone; yhea, we remember.

Clifford; well before I came here, I used to live in a small city apartment with my old friend.

Mac; so.

Clifford; so. don't you see, I was happy when my friend was there, but when I move I think about them all the time, and I...

Cleo; miss them.

Clifford; yhea.

When Emily arrived, she had good news.

Emily; Clifford guess what. mom said that the reason why you were sad, because you miss your friend from home right.

Clifford; [whimpering]

Emily; well good new, mom said that we can go back to the city and visit would you like that.

Clifford [bark proudly]

Emily okay I'll ask my mom if we can go

So Emily went back to the house to tell her mom if they can go.

Cleo; so your um going back.

Clifford; yhea, isn't that great,

Cleo, T bone, and Mac felt worried when Clifford is leaving and going back to their home town.

Mac; so, when are you leaving?

Clifford; don't know maybe tomorrow.

Then Cleo, T bone, and Mac felt sad. will this be the end of their friendship. find out next on chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2-Moving back to the city

After Clifford's friend find out that Clifford is leaving they are off to say goodbye At the Fairy Dock

Emily; Clifford don't forget to say goodbye to your friend.

Clifford; ruff.

Cleo; well Clifford guess this is it.

Clifford; yhea, I'm ganna miss you all.

T bone; Clifford.

Clifford; yes T bone.

T bone; [sigh] when you first came here I was a little scared. When I finally got to know you we um well share special bond together.

Cleo; ahem, you forgetting something.

T bone; oh and you share and help me, Cleo, Mac, K.C, Vaz, Jetta, Charlie, and everybody else.

Mac; I can't believe I'm saying this, but if we hadn't got together we would never been on any adventure.

Cleo; yhea. all those adventure you took us help us realize how much we care about you.

Clifford; oh thank you guy. I'm sure ganna miss you all.

Clifford, Cleo, T bone, and Mac gave each other a big hug. Meanwhile, with Emily"s friend.

Charlie; well Emily it look like your leaving huh.

Emily; yhea.

Jetta; I can't believe your leaving with your dog Clifford.

Emily; I know that Jetta, but I think Clifford really misses his friend back from the city.

Charlie; who were they anyway?

Emily; well let see, Clifford friend was Daffodil the bunny, plus she Clifford sister, Flo and Zo, two kittens, Jorge a dog who is also Clifford best friend, and a bird well I think Clifford knows the name of the bird.

Jetta; what about your friend?

Emily; well I got Nina, Shun, Evan, Mr. Soloman, and the rest I guess.

Charlie; wow you sure have a lot of friend of your Emily.

Emily; yhea.

Mrs. Howard; Emily, It time to go

Emily; coming mom. well this is goodbye come on Clifford.

Clifford; ruff ruff. well bye guys.

[horn stem sound]

Jetta; bye Emily.

Charlie; don't forget to write.

Emily; bye guy I'll miss you

T bone; bye Clifford.

Mac; so long.

Cleo; catch ya later big guy.

Clifford; bye guy

So the fairy boat is taking Clifford, Emily and their parents back to their city. What changes might happen when they arrive at the city and will they see their old friend. find out next on Chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3-finding their apartment

When Clifford, Emily, and their parent got to the city, they were off to find their apartment, but they realize that this was not the same apartment as before.

Emily; oh no.

Clifford; [whimpering]

Mrs. Howard; don't worry Emily we'll find our apartment soon.

So Emily and her parent rode on Clifford's back and find their apartment they look high and low, far and wide, but they still couldn't find any apartment. When they got to the last apartment, it was their.

Emily; we found it.

Clifford; ruff.

Mr. Howard; okay let go in

Just before they got in a police guard came in.

Police; uh sorry folk I can't let you in.

Mr. Howard; why not?

Police; because, this apartment is already full.

Mr. Howard; but we used to live here

Police; I don't remember you living here

Emily; but but, don't you know Clifford.

Police; wait did you say Clifford. [gasp] It is you

Mrs. Howard; when he grew, we move to Birdwell Island for Clifford to move. the city was small for him.

Police; oh okay folk, but I think Clifford is too big to go in his apartment.

Emily; hey I got a great idea. we can get a pick up truck and lift Clifford to the backyard.

Mr. Howard; that a great Idea Emily, I'll go to the station and get it

Emily; can we go to our apartment and see our old room?

Mrs. Howard; sure.

So Mr. Howard got the pick up truck and lift Clifford up to his backyard. Emily and her mom both went inside to look for their friend and room. Will all of Clifford' and Emily' friend be there? Will they remember them? Will they find them? find out next on chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4-meeting Clifford's old friend

When Emily and her parent got to their apartment they went to their own house and knock on the door

[door knocking]

Emily; hello is someone in there.

Nina; [gasp] Emily.

Emily; Nina.

Emily and Nina; it so good to see you

Nina; how long has it been?

Emily; it been a while.

Nina; we been taking care of your house since you move.

Emily; wow thank

Nina; Jorge look who here

Jorge; ruff ruff.

Emily; hi Jorge.

Nina; so, where Clifford?

Emily; he in the backyard and he is really big.

Nina; I see.

Emily; is Daffodil here.

Nina; sure come and see.

Nina took Emily to her room.

Emily; Daffodil, you awake.

Daffodil saw Emily and notice that she came back.

Emily; oh Daffodil I miss you.

Daffodil wonder where Clifford went so she look at Emily.

Nina; I think Daffodil is looking for Clifford.

Emily; Clifford is outside Daffodil. would you like to see him?

Daffodil nodded and went outside to see Clifford.

Meanwhile, in the backyard.

Jorge; Clifford.

Clifford; Jorge.

Jorge; wow Clifford! you're huge.

Clifford; yhea, It been a long time since I grew this big.

Jorge; so, how was your trip?

Clifford; it was a lot of fun. I met so many people and travel all over Birdwell Island.

Jorge; wow.

Daffodil; Clifford, is that you?

Clifford; [gasp] Daffodil I miss you.

Daffodil; I miss you too Clifford. wow you got so big.

Clifford; yhea I did.

Norville; Clifford.

Clifford; hey Norville. how it been?

Norville; whao Clifford you got so big, I guess I can't call you little red or pup.

Clifford; well you could always all me big red or dog.

Norville; okay I guess that works too.

Jorge; so Clifford, ever thought of staying here

Clifford; well I got so big it hard for me to play and sleep, but I guess I can get use to it.

Norville; I see.

Flo and Zo were playing tag. when they saw Clifford, they were amazed.

Flo; Clifford, is that you?

Clifford; Flo. Zo hi.

Zo; wow Clifford we knew you be big but not that big.

Clifford; well Emily took good care of me and I guess it help me grow.

Daffodil; wow.

Flo; so Clifford, did you meet any friend when you move.

Clifford; yhea, lot of my friend were dogs, and I met more human too.

Zo; cool.

Flo; so who want to play tag?

Zo; not it.

Daffodil; not it.

Jorge; not it.

Flo; not it.

Norville; not it.

Clifford; okay I'm it, but you better run.

So Clifford an his friend play tag the entire day. this story will take us to another country. Who will they be? find out next on chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5-In the village

In a small village in Chinatown, Sagwa was just waking up from her nap.

Sagwa; [yawn] what a wonderful day. huh.

When Sagwa saw the cooker is making a cup of tea for the magistrate, she decided to help.

Sagwa; meow.

Cooker; oh hey Sagwa wanna help.

Sagwa nodded and help the cooker. Sagwa pick up a white sugar cube and place it in the tea. After that, the cooker took the tea to the magistrate.

Sagwa; huh.

Lik Lik; you really done it this time Sagwa.

Sagwa; what you mean.

Han Han; when you put the sugar cube in the tea, it was poison.

Sagwa; what that mean?

Jet Jet; poison is what you use to kill people or animal.

Sagwa; wait I gave the magistrate the poison sugar cube.

Han Han; yhea, when the cooker find out you will be banished.

Sagwa; [gasp]

Sagwa quickly went up to the magistrate bedroom. When she got there she was too late.

Sagwa; oh no.

Cooker; magistrate, are you okay?

Magistrate; [moaning] the tea the tea.

Cooker; but how can the... [sniff] [gasp] But I didn't put the poison in the tea.

Magistrate; then it must of been somebody. find out who it is and banished them from the palace forever.

Cooker; oh dear.

Sagwa quickly went to her room and jump into bed.

Sagwa; I hope no one will know that I did it.

Dongwa; did what Sagwa.

Sagwa; uh ate five bowl of rice.

She smile nervously

Dongwa; hmm well the reader want everyone to come to a meeting.

Sagwa; what meeting?

Dongwa; he didn't announce it, but I guess it bad.

Sagwa felt guilty.

Dongwa; Sagwa, you okay.

Sagwa; yes I am.

Dongwa; well I'm ganna go downstairs. see ya.

Sagwa; bye.

Sagwa sigh in relief.

Sagwa; [moaning] I can't believe it, if anyone find out that I kill the magistrate, they will kill me or worse banished me.

The reader came and announce the whole family to come down for a meeting. Sagwa came down worried. thinking about what will happen if they find out that she killed the magistrate.

Mama Maio; hey Sagwa, you okay.

Sagwa; huh oh I'm fine okay.

Baba Miao; really you don't sound okay.

Sagwa; I had a nightmare.

Baba Miao; well lucky for you it over.

The reader announce the reason for why the whole family came down for a meeting.

Reader; okay the reason why I call you all down here is, because someone killed the magistrate.

Everybody got shocked and Sagwa was shaking like a leaf knowing that they might know it her.

Reader; I don't know who did it, but I do know that it had something to do with the tea. Cooker did you poison the tea.

Cooker; no I mean Sagwa was with me in the kitchen helping me.

Reader; is that true Sagwa.

Sagwa nodded.

Reader; well Tai Tai plan on banishing someone of who ever killed the magistrate.

Sagwa tremble in fear.

Reader; I got this security tape that will allow us to find out the answer. Meet me here in a few minute and we will finally get the truth.

The reader, Cooker, Mama Miao, and Baba Miao left, while Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa stay here and figure out who killed the magistrate.

Fufu; hey guy, what up.

Sheegwa; hey Fufu.

Fufu; so what going on?

Dongwa; well someone killed the magistrate and the reader is ganna figure out who it is.

Fufu; what who ever did this will pay for what they did.

Sagwa; but what if it an accident.

Dongwa; what you mean?

Sagwa; well maybe they took the sugar cube from the jar and didn't see the poison and put it in the tea.

Sheegwa; how you know?

Sagwa; because you did it Dongwa.

Dongwa; what? I didn't do it, in fact it was Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; no it was Sagwa.

Sagwa; [screaming]

Fufu; whao Sagwa, you didn't have to scream.

Sagwa; well maybe I want to.

Sheegwa, Dongwa, and Fufu look at Sagwa mysteriously.

Sagwa; what are you looking at?

The reader came back with the other and set the tv on for the security tape. Sagwa looked scared. The reader turns on the tv and saw what happen to the tea that Sagwa and the cooker was making. they saw that Sagwa took out the poison sugar cube and placed it in the tea. Everyone looked shocked to see that Sagwa poison the tea and killed the magistrate. When the reader turns off the tv he looked at Sagwa.

Reader; Sagwa is this true

Sagwa; she nodded

Reader; Sagwa I commanded you to go to your room until we think of a punishment for you.

Sagwa went to her room slowly while the other stare angrily at her. What punishment will the reader do to Sagwa? What will her parent and friend think? Find out next on chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6-The banishment of Sagwa

After Sagwa was sent to her room, the other were chatting about what punishment they should give to Sagwa.

Tai Tai; reader can I talk to you.

Reader; yes your mastery.

Tai Tai; that Sagwa just killed my only husband, I want you to banish her from the village.

Reader; but we can't banish Sagwa, without her how will we make the rule.

Tai Tai; I think we can find a replacement but for now make a choice.

The reader thought about what to do with Sagwa. He went to the room and started making scroll about what the punishment would be. Meanwhile with Sagwa, who is sad, scared, worried, and shivering, figuring out what will her family say about what she have done.

Baba Miao; Sagwa, we need to talk.

Sagwa; I know I did it I didn't know you see the sugar cube was all covered up you got to believe me.

Mama Miao; look Sagwa, what you did was cruel and evil.

Sagwa; but but.

Baba Miao; no but.

Sagwa got shocked.

Baba Miao; Sagwa, you leave us no choice, but we decided that we will not be your daughter.

Sagwa; [gasp]

Mama Miao; yes, since your no longer our daughter, I will be taking this collar off.

Sagwa; but but.

Baba Miao; you are no longer have a parent, Dongwa and Sheegwa already decided not to be your sister, and Fufu decided not to be your friend.

Sagwa; hey that a lie.

Dongwa; no Sagwa, it not.

Sagwa; what?

Fufu; we heard that you killed the magistrate.

Sagwa; oh come on guy it was just an accident

Dongwa; no it wasn't, how dare you.

Sheegwa; oh come on Dongwa I mean it was an accident.

Dongwa; what don't tell me you believe her.

Sheegwa; well maybe she right, I mean who would put a poison sugar in the kitchen.

Fufu; she does had a point.

Dongwa; it doesn't matter, I'm leaving.

Sagwa; but Dongwa.

Dongwa; I'm not your brother anymore, goodbye.

Sagwa got shocked to see that Dongwa is not Sagwa brother anymore.

Sheegwa; it okay Sagwa, I believe you.

Sagwa; thank Sheegwa.

Fufu; I'm going too, and I wish I never rescue you.

Sagwa; but Fufu, don't say that.

Fufu; forget it our friendship is over.

Fufu flew away.

Sheegwa; Sagwa, are you okay?

Sagwa; no.

Sheegwa got worried to see what will happen to Sagwa. Meanwhile, the reader finished writing a scroll and made an announcement.

Reader; Sagwa, I need all of your family and friend to come outside so we can tell you the punishment.

Sagwa walked slowly thinking about what will the reader do to her.

Couple minute later, the other were outside staring at Sagwa for what she have done. Sagwa look at the people, seeing that they were angry at her.

Reader; okay, Dear Sagwa, you been a very good cat over the year. you helped us, by writing scroll and being the most helpful kitty in the village. ever since you parent gave birth to you were a mindless, innocent, cat.

Sagwa smiled.

Reader; Unfortunately, thought time had passed. You killed the Magistrate with this sugar cube poison and that must be punish by death, but since you helped us, amazed us, and adored us, we have no choice but to banish you from the village.

Sagwa got shocked again,

Sheegwa; Sagwa, what are we ganna do?

Sagwa; I guess this is over.

Sheegwa; I'm coming with you

Sagwa; what?

Sheegwa; I don't want to be the only kitten so I want to come.

Sagwa; okay.

Mama Miao; Sheegwa, are you sure you want to go with that cat.

Sheegwa; but mom, I love her, and I believe her.

Baba Miao; well then, since your leaving I guess we disowned you too.

Mama Miao took out Sheegwa collar.

Sheegwa; come on Sagwa.

The music came out on the background. the other will be singing about the banishment of Sagwa.

[Reader] Deception  
>[Dongwa] Disgrace<br>[Nai Nai] Evil as plain as the scar on her face  
>[Mama Miao] Deception<p>

_[Baba Miao] (An outrage!)_  
>[Tai Tai] Disgrace<p>

_[__Fufu] (For shame!)_  
>[Yen Yen] He asked for trouble the moment he came<br>[Mices] Deception

_[Dongwa] (An outrage!)_  
>[Baba Miao] Disgrace<p>

_[Cooker] (__For shame!)_  
>[Three daughter] He asked for trouble the moment he came<br>[Ping, Pong, and Pang] Deception  
><em>[Lik Lik] (An outrage!)<em>  
>[Han Han] Disgrace<p>

_[Jet Jet] (For shame!)_  
><em><em>[Wing Wing] He asked for trouble the moment he came<em>_

__[Other villager] Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget what we cannot forgive ____And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind ____Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us ____He is not one of us __

__[Jet Jet] Deception__

__[Mices] Disgrace__

__[Baba Miao] Deception__

_[Tai Tai] Disgrace_

__[Reader] Deception__

__After the song, the villager left home. Sagwa and Sheegwa were depressed that they were banished from their own village. They walked slowly. Will Sagwa and Sheegwa survive this? Will there be something else? Will they find another place to say? Find out next on chapter seven.__


	7. Chapter 7- Sagwa and Sheegwa to the city

After Sagwa got banished from her home, she and Sheegwa decided to take a journey. They don't know where to go.

Sheegwa; so Sagwa, where are we going.

Sagwa; I don't know Sheegwa. I don't even know what people do after banishment.

Sheegwa; well they do go to a city.

Sagwa; a city.

Sheegwa; yhea. Fufu told me that in the city there a lot of people, building, food.

Sagwa had an idea

Sagwa; okay Sheegwa, if that what we will do then we will go to the city.

Sheegwa; but it pretty far away.

Sagwa; well how about a song.

Sheegwa; great idea.

The music start happening in the background.

[Sagwa and Sheegwa] We're the toughest little kitty in town Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working kitty around We are a sister, work as a team We'll be the first kitty out on the Biggest city. We get going when the going gets tough We know our very best is just never enough We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated We could take a little break, but we don't need it We've got hearts as strong as doggy We've got hearts as strong as doggy We've got hearts as strong as doggy We've got hea-a-arts, hearts strong as doggy When we put our minds together, we can achieve We're the Siamese Cat and you should believe We've got determination to travel with creation For the win We've got hearts as strong as doggy We've got hearts as strong as doggy We've got hearts as strong as doggy And we're playing to travel as we gallop to glory We can conquer any challenge we're in We've got hearts, hearts strong as kitty Hearts strong as kitty

After song is over, they finally made it to the city.

Sagwa; wow the city.

Sheegwa; come on Sagwa, let go.

Sagwa; coming.

So Sagwa and Sheegwa went to the city. What will they find along the way? Will they find new friend? Find out next on chapter eight.


	8. Chapter 8- Clifford, Sagwa and Sheegwa

After Sagwa and Sheegwa went to the city, they were amazed at the scenery.

Sheegwa; just like Fufu said.

Sagwa; wow big town, lot of people, good food.

Sheegwa; and a big tail.

Sagwa and Sheegwa; A BIG TAIL!

They saw a big, red, tail floating at the other edge of the fence.

Sagwa; I wonder who it is.

Sheegwa; well let go see.

So they both went to see a closer look at the big tail. When they got there they discover a big dog.

Sagwa; wow a big dog.

Sheegwa; can we meet them?

Sagwa; well mama said don't talk to stranger but since I'm banished, I can talk to anyone I like come on.

So Sagwa and Sheegwa went to say hi to the big dog.

Sagwa; hey big dog.

Clifford; huh.

Sheegwa; down here.

Clifford; oh hi, I never seen you before.

Sagwa; my name is Sagwa.

Sheegwa; and I'm Sheegwa.

Clifford; nice to meet you I'm Clifford.

Sagwa; so what you doing.

Clifford; I'm playing hide and seek.

Sheegwa; but your too big to hide.

Clifford; yes but that doesn't mean I can't hide.

Flo; gotcha.

Clifford; Flo you found me.

Flo; okay everybody I found Clifford.

everybody came out of their hiding place. Sagwa and Sheegwa notice that Clifford had a lot of friend.

Clifford; oh guy I want you to meet someone, this is Sagwa and Sheegwa.

Sagwa; hi.

Sheegwa; hello.

Clifford; Sagwa, Sheegwa, meet my friend, my sister Daffodil, my best friend Jorge, and my good friend Flo, Zo, and Norville.

Daffodil; hi.

Norville; what up.

Zo. how it going?

Sagwa; wow, you got such good friend Clifford.

Clifford; thank.

Jorge; so what bring you here.

Sagwa; well it kind of a long story.

Daffodil; what you mean.

Sagwa; can we talk like somewhere please?

Clifford; sure come on.

So Sagwa, Clifford, and their friend went somewhere to talk about what happen to Sagwa and Sheegwa. Will Sagwa be able to tell them? Will she reveal about killing the magistrate? Find out next on Chapter nine.


	9. Chapter 9-Sagwa explains

When Sagwa, Clifford and their friend went to the courtyard, Sagwa and Sheegwa explains about what happen to them.

Jorge; so Sagwa, what happen on your trip here.

Sagwa; it was not here Jorge it was at the village.

Daffodil; were you lost?

Sagwa; no.

Clifford; hmm, did you ran away?

Sheegwa; no.

Norville; then what is it?

Sagwa; ok, if you really want to know. [gasp speaking fast] me and Sheegwa both live in a little village called Chinatown. We had lot of adventure. When I woke up this morning I saw the cooker making some breakfast for the magistrate. When I help I pour in a sugar cube in the tea, but I forgot that the sugar cube I pour in was poison. the alley cat told me all about it. When I quickly ran to the magistrate's bedroom, I was too late. he drank the poison tea. I ran back to my bed, then Dongwa, my brother, told me that the reader is having a meeting. When the reader put the security tape into the dvd, all my friend and family saw that I killed the magistrate. they now banished me not to come back ever again. I told everyone that it was an accident, but the only person who believe me is Sheegwa. we both left and decided to come to the city and you know the rest.

Clifford; wow that quite a story.

Flo; but, I don't think it fair that they have to banished you.

Sagwa; yhea, now we have no place to stay.

Clifford; hey I got an idea, how about you stay with us.

Sheegwa; oh thank

Clifford; i'll go get Emily.

Zo; so Sagwa, didn't you see the sugar cube before it was poison.

Sagwa; well not exactly.

Daffodil; well what person put a poison sugar in the kitchen.

Sheegwa; well I don't know.

Sagwa; wait, yesterday the poison sugar cube wasn't there.

Sheegwa; it wasn't.

Sagwa; no, but this doesn't make any sense.

Jorge; maybe somebody was trying to frame you so you can get banished.

Sagwa; you really think so.

Jorge; I don't know maybe.

Sheegwa; but, who would kick you out?

Sagwa; [gasp] those alley cat.

Sheegwa; what?

Sagwa; the alley cat they want me out, so they try to make me a monster and kick me out of my own kingdom. oh those little, sneaky, robber.

Zo; then why don't you go back and tell them that it was the alley cat.

Sagwa; it not that simple, if I go back they will killed me, beside you have to die if you kill someone.

Daffodil; I see.

Emily; oh how so cute.

Sagwa and Sheegwa meowing

Emily; oh they don't have a home oh.

Clifford; [barking]

Emily; oh you said you want to keep them.

Clifford nodded

Emily; well okay. come on I'll show you your room.

So Emily took Sagwa and Sheegwa to her room.

Emily; here you go, I think you can sleep with Clifford old bed.

Sagwa and Sheegwa nodded.

Emily; okay see ya.

Clifford; wow they do look cute.

Daffodil; oh, look like someone is in love.

Clifford; what, no way.

Norville; it okay Clifford, Daffodil is jealous.

Daffodil; I am not.

Clifford; I just wish I could tell her how I feel.

So Clifford look inside the window for Sagwa and Sheegwa. Will Clifford fall in love with Sagwa? Will she fall in love with Sheewga? Find out next on chapter ten.


	10. Chapter 10-Clifford in love

Clifford always thought about Sagwa and Sheegwa. He didn't know who to pick

Flo; hey Clifford, what up.

Clifford; oh nothing. She so cute.

Zo; oh, it look like Clifford is in love.

Clifford; you know who I love, Sagwa.

Flo and Zo; Clifford and Sagwa sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g.

Clifford; not funny.

Meanwhile in Emily's room.

Sagwa; man, he so adorable.

Sheegwa; what are you looking at Sagwa.

Sagwa; Clifford, he so cute.

Sheegwa; oh, it look like you love Clifford.

Sagwa; well maybe.

Sheegwa; come on, let go outside.

Sagwa; sure.

back outside.

Clifford; oh Sagwa you came and you gave without taking, but you were sent away, oh Sagwa you kissed me and love me without shaking and I love you today.

Jorge; hey Clifford, what are you singing.

Clifford; oh nothing.

Jorge; well the look of this it look like that you were singing oh Mandy.

Clifford; yhea, maybe.

Sagwa; hi Clifford.

Clifford; oh hi Sagwa.

Sagwa; hey Clifford, I have a surprise for you.

Clifford; really.

Jorge; [giggle]

Sagwa; it a surprise follow me.

Sheegwa; oh, don't they look cute together.

Jorge; hmm.

Sheegwa; what wrong Jorge?

Jorge; well Sagwa and Clifford are in love, Sagwa had a surprise for him.

Sheegwa; so.

Jorge; Sheegwa get the other for me I'll go find Emily.

Sheegwa; got it.

So Jorge and Sheegwa went to get the other. What surprise does Sagwa have for Clifford? What does Jorge mean when Sagwa and Clifford are in love? Find out next on chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11-busted

When Clifford and Sagwa went to the backyard, Sagwa told Clifford something.

Sagwa; hey Clifford.

Clifford; yes Sagwa.

Sagwa; I I love you.

Clifford got shocked and then smiled.

Clifford; I love you too Sagwa.

Meanwhile, Jorge was finding Emily.

Jorge; ruff ruff ruff.

Emily; oh hi Jorge, what is it.

Jorge; ruff ruff ruff.

Emily; you got something to show me.

Jorge nodded then he and Emily went to see what was wrong, Meanwhile with Sheegwa finding Clifford's friend.

Sheegwa; hey guy.

Flo; hey Sheegwa.

Zo; what up.

Sheegwa; I got something to show you come on.

Clifford's friend and Sheegwa rush to see what was going on. when everybody got there, they saw Clifford and Sagwa kissing each other. They were all shocked.

Emily; CLIFFORD!

Clifford and Sagwa stop and saw that their friend saw what they were doing.

Emily; Clifford, is this true.

Clifford; [whimpering]

Emily; I don't even want a talk to you.

Clifford was shocked.

Emily; go to the front of the house, while I figure out what to do with you.

Clifford walked slowly while the other saw him angry at him. Sagwa was shocked to see that she got Clifford in trouble.

Sheegwa; Sagwa, what were you doing?

Sagwa; we were just playing. we didn't know we were in love. we started kissing and well um.

Jorge; you caused Clifford to cross the line.

Sagwa; what you mean?

Daffodil; Clifford and Emily were suppose to be best friend. now that he had a girlfriend she doesn't need him.

Sagwa; but, you didn't tell me that.

Daffodil; and I thought I told Flo and Zo not to let them be in love.

Zo; hey it not our fault Clifford is in love.

Flo; it was Sagwa.

Sagwa; what?

Norville; you came here, because you got banished and now you want to get your revenge by getting other people banished.

Sagwa; that was not the reason.

Sheegwa; Sagwa, I don't want a be your sister anymore.

Sagwa; [gasped]

Sheegwa; goodbye.

Sagwa; but but.

Daffodil; were not your friend anymore. come on guy.

Sagwa; but. [moaning].

Sagwa stood sadly for a couple of hour. What will Emily do to Clifford? What will Sagwa and Clifford do after this? What will become of their friend? find out next on chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12-banishment of Clifford

When Clifford was sent outside to the front door, Sagwa came to comfort him.

Sagwa; Clifford.

Clifford; hey Sagwa.

Sagwa; Clifford sorry for getting you in trouble.

Clifford; it not your fault, I shouldn't have made a love.

Sagwa; what ganna happen to you?

Clifford; I don't know. wait you think Emily will banished me.

Sagwa; of course not. you been with Emily longer then I have been with my family.

Clifford; well, guess that true.

Emily came out the door angry.

Emily; Clifford hand me your collar.

Clifford lean down so Emily can get his collar.

Emily; now stay here, while I get everything ready.

Clifford was depressed.

Sagwa; wait, when Emily took your collar off, I think she is banning you here.

Clifford; maybe your right Sagwa, maybe your right.

Sagwa; well on the bright side, I think our friend will be happy to see us or miss us or maybe hate us.

Emily; Clifford.

Clifford look at Emily with a paper she holding. Clifford's and Sagwa's friend look angry that them.

Emily; okay Dear Clifford, when you were a little puppy you were a good sport, helper, and you help us with everything. when I first got you I was in love with you not love love, you get the point. you had a good friend here in the city while none of this happen. you got me, Daffodil, Jorge, a bird, Flo, Zo, and other human here. when you grew, we went to Birdwell Island. we were happy there and we met lots of good friend. friend I knew that you have were Cleo, T bone, and Mac. when you were depressed one day, we both head back to the city to see you old friend again. Later that day, you met a kitty which I don't like that just happen. you and the kitty were kissing which it was forbidden. we decided not to be your friend, owner, brother, and sister anymore. we declared that this should be held in punish, but since you help us and adore us as we adore you, I decided that you and the kitty should be banished. that is all.

Clifford and Sagwa both gasped.

Emily; well go now.

Sagwa and Clifford left slowly, feeling depressed. Emily and the other went back inside the house. What will Clifford and Sagwa do? Where are they ganna go? Find out next on Chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13-journey to Sagwa homeland

After Clifford and Sagwa got banished from the city, they were sad and didn't know what to do or where to go.

Sagwa; [sigh]. I been kick out and banished two time.

Clifford; easy for you to say.

Sagwa; I cant go home, we can't go back, I'm hungry and thirsty.

Clifford; it okay Sagwa I know you didn't mean to kiss me.

Sagwa; it not that.

Clifford; hey I have an idea.

Sagwa; if it commit suicide, I be happy to do it.

Clifford; no, why don't we go back to your town.

Sagwa; are you insane?

Clifford; aw come i'll help you get your life back.

Sagwa; well okay.

Clifford; next stop, Sagwa's homeland.

Sagwa; say um Clifford since your big, can I ride on your back and you can run.

Clifford; I guess so.

Sagwa; great.

Clifford; climb on.

Sagwa climb on Clifford back.

Clifford; hold on tight now.

Sagwa; wow this is what it look like to move.

Clifford; hey I got another idea, how about we sing a song, while were walking.

Sagwa; sure.

Music started happening in the background.

Sagwa; Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

Clifford; Rosenbergs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye

both; We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it

Clifford; Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock

Sagwa; Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez

both; We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the firemNo we didn't light it But we tried to fight it

Sagwa; Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai

Clifford; Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball Starkweather, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide...

Instrument break.

Clifford; Buddy Holly, Ben-Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go

Sagwa; U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo

both; We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it

Clifford; Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion

Sagwa; Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

both; Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician Sex J.F.K. blown away, what else do we have to say We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it

Sagwa; Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock

Clifford; Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan

both; Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law Rock and Roller Cola wars, I can't take it anymore We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire But when we are gone It will still burn on and on and on and on And on and on and on and on...

So Clifford and Sagwa sang until they get there. Will they ever make it to Sagwa's homeland? will Sagwa's parent want her back after she killed the magistrate? find out next on chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14-back in the village

After Clifford and Sagwa sang through the whole walk, they finally made it.

Clifford; wow Sagwa, it so cool.

Sagwa; yhea, nothing had change.

Fufu; YOU!

Sagwa; [gasp].

Fufu; how dare you come back traitor?

Sagwa; I I I just want to see how everything are doing.

Fufu; oh um, well then let see, oh I know one, you killed the magistrate.

Sagwa; but it was an accident.

Fufu; oh sure an accident.

Clifford; look, if you can find it in your heart to forgive Sagwa, I'm sure you can.

Fufu; oh really.

Sagwa; just don't tell anybody that I return okay.

Fufu; forget it.

Sagwa; look Fufu, I know what I did was wrong, but [gasp] wait a minute, now I know what happen.

Clifford; what?

Sagwa; those alley cat.

Clifford; alley cat.

Sagwa; yes, they wanted to get rid of me, grrrrrrrrrr while I get my paw on them.

Clifford; whao Sagwa relax.

Fufu; okay i'll forgive you but you have to promise not to do anything funny.

Sagwa; promise.

Clifford; so, where are the alley cat?

Sagwa; I don't know let go search.

all; right.

So Sagwa, Clifford, and Fufu search for the alley cat. Sagwa look between trees and bushes, Fufu look into the palace, and Clifford look outside at the village. they couldn't find no alley cat anywhere. Meanwhile, with Fufu.

Fufu; [moaning] where are those alley cat?

Mama Miao; Fufu, what are you doing here?

Fufu; oh hi uh Mrs. Miao, I'm just looking for the alley cat, have you seen them?

Mama Miao; no, why?

Fufu; uh no reason. when Sagwa was banished, I think it time for me to go with the alley cat.

Mama Miao; well Dongwa is with them.

Fufu; oh thank you Mrs. Miao, bye.

Mama Miao; hmmm.

Meanwhile, with Sagwa.

Sagwa; [moaning] I can't find them anywhere.

Dongwa; SAGWA!

Sagwa; [shouts] Dongwa, don't you know it impolite to sneak up on cat.

Dongwa; what are you doing here?

Sagwa; don't tell, but I'm looking for the alley cat.

Dongwa; alley cat, sure come on.

So Sagwa and Dongwa went to see the alley cat.

Meanwhile, with Clifford.

Clifford; hmm, now where are those alley cat?

Lik Lik; hey.

Clifford; huh.

Lik Lik; down here.

Clifford; [gasp], it you.

Han Han; what are you doing here?

Clifford; are you the alley cat?

Wing Wing; yes, we are.

Clifford; I found them, ruff ruff ruff.

Fufu; hey you found them Clifford.

Sagwa; good.

Lik Lik; well well well, it is isn't the ban cat.

Sagwa; grrrr I know it was you who poison the magistrate.

Jet Jet; what are you talking about Sagwa, you killed the magistrate.

Sagwa; you think I don't know anything.

Han Han; what you mean?

Sagwa; well you wanted to get rid of me. when I woke up, just before I was making tea, I overheard you saying let get rid of me, so you quickly poison the tea without anyone looking and frame me for doing it.

Dongwa; is this true?

Lik Lik; yes.

Jet Jet; but no one know that, Tai Tai, the reader, and the cooker won't figure out that we did it.

Sagwa; not if I can get that security tape.

Dongwa; but how are you ganna get it.

Fufu; yhea, if your parent find you, your dead.

Sagwa; okay uh Clifford, Dongwa, Fufu, can I see you for a moment.

Clifford; sure.

So Sagwa, Clifford Dongwa, and Fufu, gather in a circle to figure out how to get that security tape.

Sagwa; okay here the plan, Fufu you'll get the security tape and bring it over here, Dongwa, stall my parent and make sure they don't find out, and Clifford, you make sure the alley cat doesn't try anything funny.

Dongwa; but what about you.

Sagwa; I'm ganna go back to the city and get Sheegwa and the other.

Fufu; what do they have to do with anything.

Sagwa; don't worry.

So Clifford, Sagwa, Fufu, and Dongwa spread out and got to work.

Meanwhile, with Fufu, he is trying to get the security tape.

Fufu; okay, I gotta figure out where that security tape. [gasp]

Fufu saw Mama Miao coming.

Fufu; Dongwa distract her will ya.

Dongwa; got it.

Dongwa ran to her mom distracting her, while Fufu get the security tape.

Dongwa; hi mama.

Mama Miao; well hello Dongwa, what are you doing here?

Dongwa; uh, can you tell me a story, please.

Mama Miao; but I thought you don't like story.

Dongwa; well the sisters are not here.

Mama Miao; okay sit down.

So Mama Miao tell Dongwa a story, Meanwhile, back at Fufu, he is still trying to find that security tape.

Fufu; okay now, where is that security tape.

The reader came in and saw Fufu. Fufu was scared so he flew fast.

The reader; [gasp] bat bat [screaming].

Dongwa; [gasp] Fufu.

Mama Miao; is something wrong Dongwa.

Dongwa; oh nothing, well thank for the story, uh bye.

Mama Miao; well that was strange.

Dongwa ran fast and find Fufu, Meanwhile Fufu found the security tape.

Fufu; [gasp] I found it.

Dongwa; great now come on.

Tai Tai; now hold it right here.

Tai Tai stop Fufu and Dongwa from taking the security tape.

Tai Tai; where do you think your going?

Dongwa got nervous.

Fufu attack Tai Tai and Dongwa ran outside.

Tai Tai; [screaming].

Dongwa ran and Fufu flew as fast as they can.

Tai Tai; grrrr [gasp] it gone. nooooooooooo

Dongwa and Fufu finally made it outside.

Dongwa; we made it.

Fufu; yhea.

Dongwa; next time, let me take the security tape.

Fufu; got it.

Clifford; did you get it?

Dongwa; yep.

Fufu; now we just need to show it to the reader and we can bring Sagwa back.

Dongwa; yhea, but one problem, how are we ganna get the reader to put it?

Mama Miao; put what.

Dongwa; [gasped] mama.

Mama Miao; what is going on here?

Fufu; uh, we were just playing.

Clifford; hide and seek.

Mama Miao; I don't think [gasp] Dongwa did you steal that security tape.

Dongwa; uh.

Clifford; let me do the talking. uh listen Mrs. Miao, Sagwa didn't poison the magistrate.

Mama Miao; what?

Fufu; it was the alley cat.

Dongwa; they wanted to get rid of her, so they took the regular sugar cube and replace it with the poison one.

Mama Miao; so the alley cat poison the tea.

Clifford; Sagwa didn't know that until she heard them say that they want to get rid of her.

Mama Miao; well thank you for telling me, but next time ask first.

Dongwa; we will.

Mama Miao; now where Sagwa and Sheegwa?

Clifford; Sagwa went to the city to get the other to see how it happen.

Mama Miao; well okay.

Fufu; so can we show the security tape to Sagwa.

Mama Miao; I'm afraid you can't do it now.

Dongwa; why not?

Mama Miao; we have to wait for Sagwa, Sheewga, and their friend to come home okay.

Clifford; well okay.

Mama Miao; now come inside, you look hungry.

So Mama Miao took Dongwa, Clifford, and Fufu for supper. Will Sagwa make it back in time? Will Sagwa's parent let her come home? What will Emily and Sheegwa say when Sagwa return? Find out next on Chapter 15.


	15. Chapter 15-back at the city

When Sagwa made it to the city, she went looking for her friend.

Sagwa; Sheegwa, Daffodil, Norville, guy.

Sheegwa; what are you doing here?

Sagwa; Sheegwa, are you okay?

Sheegwa; grrr this is all your fault if you hadn't killed the magistrate, I wouldn't get board.

Sagwa; what you mean?

Sheegwa; something bad is going on here.

Sagwa; what?

Sheegwa; the alley cat, they capture Daffodil, Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Norville.

Sagwa; [gasp] did Emily know about this?

Sheegwa; no.

Sagwa; okay I have an idea, go back to the village and warn the other, while I write a note to Emily.

Sheegwa; but you been banished.

Sagwa; Sheegwa I can handle stuff you know.

Sheegwa; okay.

So Sheegwa went back to the village and warn the other and Sagwa is writing a note for Emily. When Sagwa is done writing she gave it to her.

Sagwa; [meow].

Emily; [gasp] you, I thought I told you to never come back.

Sagwa gave Emily the note.

Emily; what this, Dear Emily, the alley cat capture Daffodil, Norville, Flo, Zo, and Jorge. Sheegwa is on her way to the village to warn the other. the alley cat frame Sagwa to getting banished from her own village. please help us. love Sagwa. [gasp] oh no.

Sagwa; [meow].

Emily; so this is the reason why you came.

Sagwa nodded.

Emily; well thank for telling me, but now we have to find them.

Sagwa shooked her head for no.

Emily; why not?

Sagwa; [meow].

Emily; oh you think it dangerous.

Sagwa nodded.

Emily; okay, just bring them home okay.

Sagwa nodded and went back to the village to warn the other. Will Sagwa make it back to the village in time and save Clifford friend from the alley cat? Will the alley cat have their revenge? find out next on chapter 16.


	16. Chapter 16-arguement

Back at the village, Clifford, Dongwa, and Fufu were waiting for Sagwa to hurry.

Dongwa; grrr where is she?

Clifford; she'll be here soon Dongwa.

Dongwa; well I can't wait you know I cannot be patient.

Clifford; Dongwa, I only met you about two day.

Dongwa; so.

Fufu; guy relax, Sagwa will come back soon. it would be easier if Clifford went to the city.

Clifford; hey I was banished okay.

Dongwa; yhea well good luck getting back.

Fufu; guy look don't fight.

Dongwa; what about you.

Fufu; what?

Dongwa; if you hadn't save Sagwa from that whatever it was, she would never been banished.

Fufu; and what does that have to do with anything.

Dongwa; well maybe it wouldn't happen if Clifford didn't get banished in the first place.

Clifford; well if you hadn't help Sagwa before she got banished, everything would be okay.

Dongwa; oh yhea.

Clifford; yhea.

So, the three started arguing at the same time. Sagwa made it back to the village.

Sagwa; hey guy, I'm back.

Clifford; Sagwa your back.

Sagwa; I got bad new.

Fufu; what bad new?

Sagwa; [sigh] Sheegwa and the other been kidnapped or capture.

Clifford, Fufu, and Dongwa; WHAT?

Sagwa; I don't know who, or why, but we have to find them.

Dongwa; then let go.

Sagwa; not yet, first I need to know, did you show the reader the tape.

Fufu; yep, the reader was so happy that he decided to let you stay.

Sagwa; well that a relief.

Clifford; now we gotta go save the other.

Dongwa; yhea.

Sagwa; not so fast, the theft is highly dangerous, so me and Fufu will go, if one of us get capture we'll let you know.

Fufu, Dongwa, and Clifford nodded.

Sagwa; alright then let go.

Fufu; right.

So Sagwa and Fufu went out to find the kidnapper. Will they ever find their friend? Will one of them get capture too? Find out next on chapter 17.


	17. Chapter 17-the kidnapper

Sagwa and Fufu went out and went searching for the kidnapper.

Fufu; see anything yet Sagwa.

Sagwa; not yet Fufu.

Fufu; you know Sagwa, it kind of quiet, too quiet.

Sagwa; true, but I'm not turning tail until we find those kidnapper who kidnap our friend.

Fufu; but what if the kidnapper turn out to be the one who hate us.

Sagwa; maybe, but we have to try.

Fufu; [sniff] hey, do you smell something?

Sagwa; [sniff] I smell it too.

Fufu; it coming from over there.

Sagwa; let go.

When Sagwa and Fufu ran to see what the smell was, they fell into a trap.

Sagwa; [screaming]

Fufu; [gasp] Sagwa, are you okay?

Sagwa; what do you think?

Fufu; uh no.

?; [evil snicker]

Sagwa; who that?

Fufu; I don't know.

Sagwa; Fufu, get the other hurry.

Fufu; okay.

Sagwa; hurry.

?; put a bag into it.

Sagwa; what [scream].

?; good, now hurry.

Sagwa; help me, help me, I'm being kidnapped, HEEEELLLLPPPPP.

So Sagwa struggle with fear, figuring out who kidnapped her. Will Sagwa finally know who kidnapped her and and her friend? Will Fufu make it back to get the other? find out next on chapter 18.


	18. Chapter 18-The allley cats

After Sagwa been capture, she was placed in a hole.

Sagwa; huh wha, where am I?

?; [evil laugh]

Sagwa; huh who there? show yourself.

Lik Lik; well well well, look who we capture, Sagwa the loser.

Sagwa; you capture me.

Wing Wing; yes, now you are doom.

Sagwa; what have you done with my friend?

Jet Jet; we put them in a place where you can't get them.

Sagwa; grrrr you little, when I get my paw on you I will.

Lik Lik; your not telling anybody.

Sagwa; and why not?

Han Han; because you are now trap in our secret cat tunnel.

Sagwa; what are you going to do with me?

Wing Wing; we are going to destroy you by turning you into our slave.

Sagwa; no you won't

Lik Lik; look Sagwa let make a deal, come with me.

The alley cat lead Sagwa to their friend.

Sagwa; [gasp].

Wing Wing; your friend are in the cage, we put sleep powder, because they were so annoying.

Han Han; especially the bird.

Sagwa; what the deal?

Wing Wing; we will give you your friend.

Lik Lik; if you surrender.

Jet Jet; and drink this...

Wing Wing; don't tell her yet.

Sagwa; uh I gotta think about it.

Lik Lik; you have twenty minute to decided Sagwa.

So the alley cat left the room leaving Sagwa to decided what answer she should have. Will Sagwa say yes or no? Will she ever decided? Find out next on chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19-Sagwa mind control

Back at the village, Fufu is rushing to tell everybody the bad new.

Fufu; hey guy.

Clifford; Fufu, where Sagwa?

Fufu; oh I don't know. SHE BEEN CAPTURE.

Clifford and Dongwa; [gasped]

Dongwa; we gotta save her.

Clifford; right.

Dongwa; Fufu, lead the way.

Fufu took Clifford and Dongwa to find Sagwa. Meanwhile, Sagwa is making her decision about the deal.

Lik Lik; so Sagwa, what your answer?

Sagwa; uh well hmm, wait I have an I idea, how about if I tell Tai Tai to let you live in our palace.

Jet Jet; no dice.

Sagwa; but but.

Han Han; look Sagwa, do you want to sacrifice your friend or would you like to be a traitor.

Sagwa; can I have one moment with my friend.

Wing Wing; fine, but make it quick.

So Sagwa went to see her friend.

Sagwa; uh guy.

Daffodil; huh.

Sagwa; it me, Sagwa.

Norville; Sagwa, they capture you too.

Sagwa; yes, um listen, the alley cat want to let you go.

Jorge; well that great new.

Sagwa; on one condition, I have to be their slave.

Flo; well, we don't have to go.

Zo; beside we don't want them to turn you into slave.

Sagwa; look I know I don't want to be their slave, but I have to do it, for you.

Jorge; well okay.

Sagwa; thank.

Jet Jet; so Sagwa, do we have a deal.

Sagwa; deal.

Han Han; excellent.

Lik Lik; Han Han, Wing Wing, get them out of the cage, and Sagwa come with us.

Sagwa; bye guy.

Daffodil; thank Sagwa.

Sagwa; your welcome.

Meanwhile, with Clifford, Fufu, and Dongwa.

Fufu; there it is.

Dongwa; uh I don't see anything.

Fufu; this is where Sagwa was capture.

Daffodil; Clifford.

Clifford; Daffodil.

Flo; you found us.

Dongwa; where Sagwa?

Zo; well Sagwa is um you know not coming.

Fufu; what you mean?

Jorge; she ganna be the alley cat slave.

Clifford and Fufu; [gasped]

Dongwa burst out of laughing

Clifford; Dongwa that not funny.

Dongwa; yhea right, Sagwa, slave. [laughing].

Norville; you know if we have time, we can save Sagwa before it too late.

Zo; we can't Norville.

Fufu; what you mean?

Daffodil; Sagwa made a deal, we cant interfere it.

Jorge; okay I have an idea.

Dongwa; and since when do you have an idea.

Jorge; ever since we helped build Norville's nest.

Zo; well it better not be as lame as last time.

Jorge; okay here the plan, Clifford and Dongwa, you stay here and make sure Sagwa is okay, Fufu, Norville, Flo, Zo, and I will go back to the city and get Emily.

Daffodil; and just what am I ganna do.

Jorge; uh you stay here with Clifford.

Daffodil; lucky guess.

So Fufu, Norville, Flo, Zo, and Jorge went back to the city to get Emily. Clifford, Daffodil, and Dongwa stay and they make sure that the alley cat doesn't do anything funny. Meanwhile, with Sagwa.

Sagwa; so, where are we going?

Lik Lik; we are going to take you to the slave kitchen.

Sagwa; the slave kitchen.

Jet Jet; it where were going to mind control I mean turn you into slave.

Sagwa; hmmm.

Lik Lik; here we are.

Sagwa uh this is just a dead end.

Jet Jet; that why we called it a slave kitchen.

Sagwa; I don't get it.

Lik Lik; now all you have to do is drink this potion and you will be our slave.

Sagwa; okay.

Sagwa pick up the potion and drank every single drop.

Sagwa; now what.

Lik Lik; now you have to wait for a minute or two for the potion to affect.

Sagwa; well I'm ganna go find my friend.

Lik Lik; don't be long.

Sagwa; okay, whatever.

Lik Lik; finally, now Sagwa will be our slave and nothing can stop us.

Jet Jet; wait slave.

Lik Lik; you did put the slave potion right.

Jet Jet; uh no.

Lik Lik; then what did you put in it?

Jet Jet; uh evil potion.

Lik Lik; what, how will Sagwa be our slave now?

Jet Jet; look at the bright side, as least she would be able to destroy her friend.

Lik Lik; well maybe.

Jet Jet; and we will battle by her side.

Lik Lik; yes.

Jet Jet; now let go find her, before she start the destroying with out us.

Meanwhile, with Sagwa, who is feeling sick.

Sagwa; [moaning] that potion really hurt my stomach.

The potion started expanding and turning Sagwa into an evil kitty.

Sagwa; [screaming].

Lik Lik; Sagwa, are you feeling not okay?

Sagwa; oh I'm feeling not okay alright, really not okay.

Sagwa turn evil. What will happen to her when her friends see it? Will this be the end of Sagwa and her friend? Find out next on chapter 20.


	20. Chapter 20-the battle

After Sagwa got evil with the mind control device, her friend are waiting outside wishing her to hurry back.

Dongwa; grrrr, what taking so long?

Daffodil; maybe Sagwa didn't want a come.

Dongwa; oh really, how would you like it if Emily doesn't want you anymore.

Daffodil; [gasped] well I never.

Clifford; guy relax, Sagwa will be here soon, I just know it.

Sagwa; oh really.

Clifford; huh.

Daffodil; Sagwa.

Dongwa; hmm.

Sagwa; well well well, if it isn't the red dog, pink bunny, and boy cat.

Dongwa; what?

Clifford; Sagwa, why are you asking this way?

Jet Jet; we turn her evil.

Lik Lik; but we were suppose to make her our slave not evil.

Dongwa; Sagwa, please your not evil.

Sagwa; oh really.

Jet Jet; oh and those potion also gave her super power.

Daffodil; super power.

Sagwa; yes.

Dongwa; so, what your evil plan Sagwa or should I say Ewwgwa.

Sagwa; grrrr, you wont think it funny when I attack you.

Daffodil; yhea right, you would never hurt a girl now would you.

Clifford; uh Daffodil, she is a girl.

Daffodil; oh right.

Sagwa; so who want to battle me, first?

Clifford; you go Dongwa.

Dongwa; why me?

Daffodil; because your her brother.

Dongwa; yhea, but Clifford is the biggest.

Clifford; Daffodil is the prettiest.

Sagwa; enough since you won't fight I guess I will have to destroy you.

Dongwa; no wait, i'll do it.

Sagwa; bring it.

Dongwa ran to Sagwa to attack, but Sagwa dodge it and started punching Dongwa, then Dongwa got up and does a kick on Sagwa back. Sagwa fell to the ground, then use the invisible force on Dongwa and Swing him back to the village.

Dongwa; [screaming].

Daffodil; Dongwa.

Sagwa; [evil laugh] you should know that your friend is too weak, now who next?

Clifford; me.

Sagwa; well that is a purr-fect choice. now meet your cat doom.

Sagwa started running to Clifford, but Clifford was to big for Sagwa to handle. Clifford picked up Sagwa and threw her to the tree. Sagwa got hurt, but then she uses her hypnosis on Clifford telling him to go back to the village.

Clifford; [moaning]. Clifford went back to the village.

Daffodil; Clifford, where are you going?

Sagwa; your friend turn tail and went back to the village.

Daffodil; oh yhea.

Daffodil quickly started attacking Sagwa, but Sagwa disappeared and reappear toward the alley cat.

Daffodil; hey no fair.

Sagwa; catch me if you can.

Daffodil; grrrr.

Daffodil ran toward Sagwa, but she disappeared again and Daffodil threw the alley cat away.

Alley cat; [screaming] WE'LL BE BACK!

Sagwa reappeared.

Sagwa; wow, nice one to kick the alley cat away.

Daffodil; [moaning] I give up.

Sagwa; where you going?

Daffodil; I'm going back to the village.

Sagwa; yes now with them out of the way, I can um well, um, grrr I don't know but I will do something. [evil laugh].

Daffodil went home to the village with Clifford and Dongwa after they left. Will Clifford and their friend figure out a way how to bring Sagwa back? What will Sagwa do? Find out next on chapter 21.


	21. Chapter 21-the plan

Back at the village, Daffodil, Clifford, and Dongwa are tired from the battle that they did.

Daffodil; I can't believe it, Sagwa turned evil.

Dongwa; oh this is bad.

Clifford; what are we ganna do?

Dongwa; what we need is a plan.

Daffodil; but how can a dog, a rabbit, and a cat figure out a way to bring Sagwa back.

Dongwa; I don't know.

Sheegwa; hey guy.

Clifford; oh hi Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; where Sagwa?

Dongwa; she been capture then turned evil.

Sheegwa; WHAT!

Daffodil; we gotta come up with a plan.

Sheegwa; i'll go tell the other in the city.

Dongwa; hurry back.

Daffodil; so, what plan do we have?

Dongwa; I don't know.

Clifford; me neither.

Dongwa; you know what, I quit.

Daffodil; me too.

Clifford; but you cant quit on Sagwa.

Daffodil; why not?

Clifford; look, I know we lost in the battle, but that doesn't mean we can't keep trying.

Dongwa; I don't know.

Clifford; what wrong with you guy?

Daffodil; what you mean?

Clifford; we are in stake here. we can't just quit on everything we ever do. we don't just abandon our friend like this.

Dongwa; and what do you know about that?

Clifford; I know every cartoon, movie, and shows, that ever happen that doesn't lead to quitting. did Hamlet quit to try to avenge his father death? NO! Did Rainbow Dash ever abandon his friend? NO! did Ash Ketchum give up from becoming the world greatest pokemon master? NO!

Daffodil; so what are you saying.

Clifford; I know we don't have a super power. I know we don't have a light saber like Luke Skywalker does or a chaos emerald like Sonic have, but we have power in our heart.

Dongwa; you know Daffodil, I think Clifford does have a point.

Daffodil; but how are we ganna capture Sagwa and turn her back to normal.

Clifford; I have an idea, if we can figure out what weak spot Sagwa have we might capture her.

Dongwa; but she doesn't have a weak spot.

Daffodil; but she a cat.

Dongwa; she not scared of dog, doesn't like to chase mice, and like taking bath, sometime.

Clifford; hmmm, oh I got a big I idea, if we can lure a trap to Sagwa we might catch her.

Dongwa; that a great Idea Clifford.

Daffodil; one problem, how are we ganna lure her to the trap.

Clifford; well, what is Sagwa favorite?

Dongwa; she like food.

Clifford; then we will set up a special trap with food and it will lure Sagwa in.

Daffodil and Dongwa; right.

So Dongwa, Clifford, and Daffodil got to work. Will they ever find anything to lure Sagwa in her trap? Will they ever catch her? Find out next on chapter 22.


	22. Chapter 22-going to capture Sagwa

Clifford and the other went to capture Sagwa. As they were finding her, they set up a trap.

Dongwa; are you sure this is going to work?

Clifford; yep, when Sagwa touches this bowl she will see that it was a decoy.

Daffodil; but won't Sagwa realize it before she touch it.

Clifford; no, I spread a little real rice in there, so it will be easier to capture and when she touch it the net will go loose and string her up and there is nothing you can do about it.

Dongwa; uh well that um good.

Daffodil; but how will we find Sagwa?

Clifford; I got it, Dongwa you go find Sagwa and let her know it lunch time.

Dongwa; but it high noon.

Clifford; then tell her that it a surprise.

Dongwa; right.

So Dongwa set off to find Sagwa. Meanwhile, with Sagwa.

Sagwa; [sigh] it kind of boring to be evil when no one around. That pink bunny shouldn't blast the alley cat out of the sky.

Dongwa; that sweet.

Sagwa; [gasp] well well well, if it isn't Dongwa.

Dongwa; hey Sagwa, wanna race.

Sagwa; well evil don't race that much, but okay.

Dongwa; race you to that bowl of rice.

Sagwa; gotcha.

Dongwa; ready set.

Sagwa; GO!

Dongwa; hey, that cheating.

Sagwa; [evil laugh] cheating is the best way.

Daffodil; see anything Clifford.

Clifford; not yet oh wait.

Daffodil; is it Sagwa?

Clifford; yes hide.

Sagwa; just a little more.

Sagwa quickly ran to the bowl of rice. When she started eating it, she couldn't get the other rice to get to her mouth.

Sagwa; hey, what the big idea?

The trap went loose and Sagwa was trapped in there.

Sagwa; hey I'm trap.

Clifford; we did it.

Daffodil; yhea.

Sagwa; grrr, oh you forgot that I have claw, i'll just cut the rope and, grrrr it not working.

Dongwa; that because I put a special rope that you can't get out with.

Sagwa; you won this round.

Daffodil; so what should we do now?

Clifford; well, we need to give Sagwa memories back.

Daffodil; but how.

Clifford; I got it, Dongwa, Daffodil go and get the other from the city, I have a plan.

Dongwa; but what will you do?

Clifford; i'll stay here and guard Sagwa.

Dongwa and Daffodil nodded and they went to the city to get the other.

Meanwhile, back at the city, Emily was getting worry about Clifford and their friend.

Emily; [sigh] I hope their okay.

Sheegwa; [meow]

Emily; huh hi little kitty.

Sheegwa; [meow]

Emily; oh you got something to tell me.

Sheegwa nodded and wrote a note to Emily. When she done she gave it to her.

Emily; okay let see what it say, dear Emily.

Before she started reading, Dongwa and Daffodil quickly came in.

Emily; hey Daffodil, I'm glad your back.

Dongwa; [meow]

Emily; you got something to tell me.

Dongwa nodded and start writing another note for Emily.

Sheegwa whisper; hey Daffodil, what Dongwa doing?

Daffodil whisper; he writing a new note , we need to bring everybody to the village.

Sheegwa; ohhh.

When Dongwa is finish, he gave the note back to Emily to read it.

Emily; okay let see. Dear Emily, Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Norville made it back to safety. Clifford and Daffodil caught Sagwa, because she was in a evil spell. We need to bring everybody back to convince Sagwa to remember the good time they have. We need you too. Love Dongwa.

Dongwa nodded.

Emily; okay, find the other and then we can go to the village.

Daffodil, Sheegwa, and Dongwa ran to the courtyard to tell the other.

Sheegwa; hey guy.

Jorge; hey Sheegwa, what up?

Sheegwa; we got good new and bad new.

Zo; what the good new?

Daffodil; we capture Sagwa.

Flo; and the bad new.

Dongwa; the only way we can change her back is to remember all the time she had.

Norville; I guess it worth to try,

Fufu; but what about the alley cat.

Daffodil; well I might've threw them way.

Sheegwa; then let go.

Emily; hey guy, I'm afraid I can't go, I have plan to do.

The other look sad when Emily couldn't help them.

Emily; but don't worry when thing turn back to normal, they can come home.

The other smile and went back to Sagwa. Will the other be able to turn Sagwa back to normal? Will Sagwa be able to remember her past? Find out next on chapter 23.


	23. Chapter 23-Sagwa Flashback

At he village Clifford is still trying to figure out how to bring Sagwa back.

Sagwa; grrr, you better release me Clifford or I will have to destroy you.

Clifford; look Sagwa, it me Clifford your best friend.

Sagwa; I don't know any best friend.

Daffodil; hey Clifford.

Clifford; hey guy you made it.

Flo; so, how are we ganna free Sagwa and turn her back to normal.

Clifford; I don't know.

Sagwa; you'll never turn me back I'm too powerful.

Jorge; yhea, powerful and stubborn.

Sagwa; grrrrrr.

Clifford; wait, why don't we come up with a spell.

Sheegwa; and how is a spell ganna help Sagwa come back.

Clifford; well we could tell her past about what happen.

Dongwa; actually, maybe a pop quiz.

Daffodil; what?

Dongwa; that one way.

Norville; you know, maybe a song might work too.

Sheegwa; how about a play.

Clifford; great, we'll meet back here and then we can get started.

Dongwa; great idea.

So the other got ready for Sagwa flashback. Clifford decided to tell her past story, Norville will sing her a song, Dongwa will give her a pop quiz, and the rest will do a play. when they got ready, they went back to get started.

Sagwa; is this some kind of joke? let me outta here.

Clifford; okay Sagwa I know your in there. look remember when you had your first color

Sagwa; uh no.

Clifford ;well you did, when you fell to the ink, it somehow turn solid and changes color to your original color.

Sagwa; really.

Clifford; yep.

Sagwa; wait a minute, I think I can remember, grrr no I can't.

Cliffotrd; okay, how about when you met Fufu.

Sagwa; Fufu.

Clifford; yes, you were stuck in some sort of container and he save you and that why he your friend and helper.

Sagwa; I think I can remember that.

Clifford; you got your memories back.

Sagwa; no, but I did see a vision.

Clifford; okay Dongwa, your turn.

Dongwa; okay Sagwa, first question, Who is usually sick of all those rule?

Sagwa; uh Daffodil.

Dongwa; no it you.

Sagwa; what?

Dongwa; yhea, you hated the rule but you can't get rid of them.

Sagwa; I see.

Dongwa; who is referred as melon head?

Sagwa; uh you.

Dongwa; no you are.

Sagwa; WHAT!

Dongwa; fine, okay last question who frame you for killing the magistrate?

Sagwa; me.

Dongwa; correct.

Sagwa; wait, I think I'm getting something.

Dongwa; your coming back to us Sagwa, now it time for a song. hit it Norville.

Norville; Sagwa, remember, Sagwa, remember, you used to be our friend, you help us when we needed you and we will be to the end. Sagwa come back, Sagwa come back, you have it in our heart, but don't forget to remember when your birth just start. We love you Sagwa, you're our friend, your cute and lovely as a melon head. Sagwa please come back, from the past from now and then.

Sagwa; wow, that was a great song.

Norville; are you back Sagwa?

Sagwa; I think so.

Norville; then maybe it time to do a play.

Sagwa; a play.

Norville; yep, hit it guy.

Flo; hello, I'm Sagwa, I am a Siamese cat.

Zo; So Sagwa, what is your favorite thing to do?

Flo; well Dongwa, I love drawing pretty picture.

Zo; it fun.

Daffodil whisper; Zo drawing is not fun.

Dongwa; oh I mean, drawing is super boring.

Flo; you said it.

Daffodil; hi guy, how it going?

Flo; oh hi Sheegwa.

Zo; what do you like to do?

Daffodil; how about we try to poison the magistrate?

Flo; yhea, let do it.

Fufu; hi guy.

Zo; Fufu, you ready.

Fufu; for what.

Daffodil; to poison the magistrate.

Fufu; oh sure, let me just get the cooker, oh there he is.

Jorge; hello my kitty friend, who would like to help me make a tea for the magistrate?

Flo; oh i'll do it.

Zo; hey Sagwa, pour the sugar cube in.

Flo; sure.

Flo pour the decoy, poison sugar cube in the tea.

Flo; there, it all done.

Jorge; now I will give this tea to the magistrate.

Jorge walked up to the magistrate room.

Jorge; good morning magistrate.

Clifford; good morning sir.

Jorge; your tea.

Clifford; thank you.

When Clifford drank it he fake his death.

Clifford; [moaning] what a world?

Sheegwa; magistrate, [gasp] nooooooooooooooo

Then the play was over.

Sagwa; wow that was amazing.

Clifford; Sagwa, can you remember now?

Sagwa; [moaning] I think I'm ganna burst.

Fufu; TAKE COVER!

Sagwa burst the evil potion out of her mouth.

Sagwa; [moaning] what happen?

Dongwa; Sagwa, you're back.

Sagwa; what happen?

Sheegwa; you turned into an evil kitty.

Daffodil; the alley cat gave you an evil potion.

Sagwa; oh my goodness.

Clifford; were glad your back.

Jorge; so, what do we do now.

Dongwa; let go back to the city, Emily is waiting for us there.

So the gang went back to the city. Will Emily be surprise to see Clifford and Sagwa back to normal? What will happen to them? Find out next on chapter 24.


	24. Chapter 24-Clifford choice

Sagwa, Clifford, and the other made it back to the city. Clifford is feeling kind of low for some reason.

Daffodil; hey Clifford, what the matter?

Clifford; I don't know.

Daffodil; you can tell me.

Clifford; well I kind of have a crush on Sagwa.

Daffodil; it okay Clifford, we forgive you.

Clifford; it not that it just that I can't decide.

Daffodil; decided what.

Clifford; should I go with Sagwa or stay with Emily.

Daffodil; Clifford, your a big red dog, I'm sure Emily will be happy for what you choose.

Clifford; yhea I guess so.

The gang finally made it back to Clifford's apartment.

Sagwa; here we are.

Emily; Clifford, how are you doing boy.

Clifford; ruff ruff ruff.

Emily; oh, I should've banished you in the first place, from now on I will always be on your side.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; what wrong Clifford?

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; oh I bet you're hungry from your trip, okay boy I'll be right back.

Flo; you sure are hungry Clifford.

Clifford; actually I wasn't hungry.

Sheegwa; what you mean?

Clifford; well, I want a stay with Emily, but I also want a stay with Sagwa.

Sagwa; Clifford, it your decision, you don't have to choose us, it up for you to decided.

Clifford; I know, but part of me like to stay here, because when I was in Birdwell Island, I was depressed, because I miss my friend, but other want me to stay with Sagwa, becaus love you.

Sagwa; oh Clifford, I love you too.

Clifford; if only Emily can see that.

Emily; oh Clifford, here you go.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; what wrong Clifford? not hungry.

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; if only I can understand you.

Dongwa; [meow].

Emily; what is this kitty?

Dongwa; [meow].

Emily; I can't figure out what you want.

Dongwa went inside the apartment and got some ink and paper then went outside and wrote a note to Emily. when he done, he gave the note to her.

Emily; let see, what Clifford is trying to say is that he couldn't decide if he want to stay with Emily or go with Sagwa. Is that why?

Clifford nodded.

Emily; oh well, you don't have to choose me, you can go with your kitty friend, after all you can't fit in the apartment anymore.

Clifford bark proudly.

Emily; I'm going to miss you Clifford.

Clifford lick Emily as a goodbye.

Emily; bye.

Jorge; so your going with Sagwa.

Clifford; I know and I will miss you.

Jorge; well good bye friend.

Clifford; bye Jorge, I'll miss you.

Norville; well big red it been nice knowing ya.

Clifford; thank for telling lot of great story when I was a puppy.

Norville; your welcome big guy, bye.

Clifford; bye Norville.

Flo; well Clifford I guess this is goodbye.

Zo; we'll miss you.

Clifford; bye Flo, bye Zo, I'll miss you.

Daffodil; well Clifford, this is it.

Clifford; yes Daffodil, thank for being my sister.

Daffodil; thank for being my brother.

Clifford; I'll miss you most Daffodil.

Daffodil; me too Clifford.

Clifford; take care of Emily.

Daffodil; I will Clifford. bye.

Clifford; bye.

Fufu; well Clifford, it time to go.

Clifford; right let go.

So, Clifford, Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, and Fufu went back to the village. Will Sagwa's friend and family want her back? Find out next on chapter 25.


	25. Chapter 25-home sweet home

When Clifford, Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, and Fufu left the city, they made it back to the village.

Sagwa; home sweet home.

Sheegwa; it hadn't change the bit.

Clifford; hey Sagwa, didn't the human figure out that the alley cat framed you.

Sagwa; oh I think they don't care.

Dongwa; what you mean?

Sagwa; well I didn't know that the sugar cube was poison.

Sheegwa; we know that Sagwa.

Clifford; besides that alley cat just wanted to get rid of you.

Sagwa; well I hope they don't get rid of me.

Tai Tai; Sagwa welcome home.

Sagwa; [meow]

Cooker; we saw what the alley cat did.

Sagwa was in shocked.

Tai Tai; oh Sagwa, we shouldn't have jump to conclusion.

Sagwa smile.

Tai Tai; reader, if you would please.

Reader; yes, Sagwa you are now back to the palace. we will never, ever banished you again.

The animals jumped as they cheer.

Cooker; okay Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, follow me.

The three cats went inside the palace and saw the sign say, welcome back Sagwa.

Sagwa; well I think everything is back to normal.

Mama Miao; Sagwa.

Sagwa; mama.

Baba Miao; oh were so glad your home.

Mama Miao; we shouldn't have disown you in the first place.

Sagwa; it okay, I forgive you.

Clifford; ruff ruff ruff.

Sagwa; oh and I almost forgot, I kind of have a boyfriend.

Baba Miao; a boyfriend.

Sagwa; yes, his name is Clifford the big red dog.

Mama Miao; wow he is big.

Sagwa; can I marry him?

Baba Miao; well you have to wait till your older, but okay.

Sagwa; yes, thank you.

Dongwa; here that Clifford, you're getting marry.

Clifford; wow that great.

Fufu; here we go again, a love couple.

Sagwa; should we set up the wedding.

Mama Miao; sure.

Baba Miao; i'll invite the guess.

Sheegwa; and I will get everything ready.

So Sagwa's family and friend are setting a wedding for Sagwa and Clifford. Will Sagwa and Clifford get ready for the wedding? Will they both agree to love each other for ever? find out next on the last chapter 26.


	26. Chapter 26-the wedding

When the animal get ready for Sagwa and Clifford wedding, they were separate by male and female.

Fufu; wow Clifford, are you excited?

Clifford; well just a little nervous.

Baba Miao; why nervous?

Clifford; it just that this is the first time I'm getting marry.

Dongwa; well duh, it not like you have another girlfriend.

Clifford; do not.

Baba Miao; how ever did you grow this big Clifford?

Clifford; Emily took care of me a lot, but guess it got way out of hand, I mean paw.

Meanwhile, with the female.

Mama Miao; wow my daughter is getting marry to a big red dog.

Sagwa; yhea, and you know if I hadn't been banished in the first place, I would never had met Clifford.

Sheegwa; and if I hadn't come along, I would've lost you.

Sagwa; oh Sheegwa.

So Sagwa and Clifford were almost ready, when they got to the wedding stage, Baba Miao announce the bride and groom.

Baba Miao; ladies and gentleman, meet the groom, Clifford the big red dog, and the bride, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese cat.

Clifford and Sagwa walk across the wedding idol and stood on the step for Baba Miao announcement.

Baba Miao; okay Clifford the big red dog, most loyal friend, known for a lovely pal, will you take Sagwa to be your lovely wife?

Cliifford; I do.

Baba Miao; and Sagwa, most responsible cat, helper, and the middle of the sibling, will you take Clifford to be your handsome husband?

Sagwa; I do.

Baba Miao; I both pronounce you cat and dog, you make kiss each other.

Sagwa and Clifford both kissed each other.

Music in the background for Dongwa to sing

Dongwa; Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, Two hearts becoming one A bond that cannot be undone because Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us (For us, For us...) Your special day We celebrate now, the marriage way Your friends are all right here Won't let these moments disappear because Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)

Everybody dance for the entire day and it was happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
